Max and meloni, the children of Bart Allen
by happygirl3024
Summary: Max and meloni had no one to teach them how to use their speed besides their mom who wasn't a speedster, they were never allowed outside their house because they had someone after them but who
1. chapter 1

I don't own anything except the oc Mandy

Please comment and like if you liked this

The Allen's family name has been around for a while. Henry Allen married Nora Allen(Thomason) and they had Barry Allen. Barry Allen married Iris Allen and they had Don and Dawn Allen. Don Married Meloni Allen(Thawne) and they had Bart Allen,Dawn Ognats(Allen) married Jeven Ognats and had Jenni Ognats.Jenni hasn't gotten married.Bart Allen was about to marry Mandy soon to be Allen(Hamilton).

Bart was standing in front of the aisle with his and her friends and family watching. Bart couldn't believe he was about to get married,it's feels like it was just yesterday that kid flash saved a young beautiful blonde girl that had somehow gotten in a dangerous robbery and gave her his number and winking at her then speeding away.

Mandy was a nervous mess.She still couldn't she was getting married.It felt like yesterday Bart told her that he loved her and she told him she loved him back and he told her his deepest secret,His secret identity . The last time she was in so much white was when Inertia kidnapped her and tried to force her to marry him"shudder", yeah luckily Bart came in and saved her as the "preacher" said speak now or forever hold your peace. UHHH she still had nightmares of that day.Her father took her arm and began to walk down the aisle. He has been the father in a few weddings since Mandy has three older brothers and one sister. Bart was amazed how beautiful the love of his life was.She was was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and her hair as gold as ever(ok honestly I can't describe clothes that well so hopefully I can upload the pictures on top). Bart took Mandy's hand and led her up where they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. The bridesmaids were a few of her friends from college and her friend and Bart's cousin jenni and Max's daughter Helen . The groomsmen were Jaime,Damien,her brother,and another friend of Bart and Mandy. The flower girl was iris jr.(Wally's daughter, remember this is based on comic not cartoon). The ring bear was jai west(wally's son). He actually didn't want to be the ring bear because he had a huge crush on Mandy since he saw her, but after his mother persisted and Mandy begging him with her puppy eyes he accepted... but while angrily staring at Bart. Max and meloni both so proud of Bart for finding such a kind and loving girl. Mandy's parents and siblings were proud of Mandy for finding such a great guy. After 2 hour's of the reception the pastor asked Bart "Do you take this woman to love and cherished through sickness and health" of course he said happier than a teen getting a race car "I do" and he asked Mandy "Do you take this Man to love and cherished through sickness and health" and Mandy said "I do" and the pastor asked to speak now or forever hold your peace,Jai opened his mouth but his mom(linda) gave him the mom stare and he shut his mouth.The pastor then said you may now kiss the bride.Bart and Mandy sweetly kissed and everyone clapped and a few guys yelled get some Bart.Mandy and Bart laughed after that and the couple went to go to take the wedding picture with them and the family.Some of the picture's were serious but most funny.They all went to the to the reception and enjoyed themselves,Bart and Mandy danced to Marry me by jason derulo(my favorite song).What they didn't know was that Inertia was looking at picture of Mandy laughing like a yandere.

Warning hints of sex the night before

Bart and Mandy have been married for 3 years. Mandy and Bart finished college before they got married and after they got married she got a job and so did Bart.Mandy became a special ed teacher for the disabled at a school called Elim.Bart became a gym teacher at a public school. Bart also became the Flash for a year(He did in the comics for like 10 minutes but I wanted him to be the flash in this so yeah) because barry retired and wally had retired for his twins to take care of for another year then after he would take another name(which is when his twins will be old enough to help him and be able to stay home alone).Bart and Mandy Allen bought a house after they got married. They were still happy being married not even having a thought of separating. The house was a big white country house with a swinging bench and green grass and they lived next to central city in the country.

It was the beginning of summer, most kids just finished school which also included that Mandy and Bart don't have to work for the summer. It was beautiful day, The sun was out and dew was all over the green grass on Mandy and Bart Allen yard. Bart and Mandy's room was painted sapphire blue and their floor was dark brown wood and they had a 20 inch t.v(Bart doesn't save people for nothing*wink* *wink*) and they had a gold and royal blue bed and next to their bed was a nightstand .Bart Allen woke up and got out of his and his wife's bed, he got his underwear*wink* *wink*and flash suit to go on a mission for a month and a half and yes Mandy knows. He kissed Mandy's head left her a note on the nightstand saying that he will be back soon and that he loves her and left around 8:00 am. Mandy woke up around 8:30 with her hair being frizzy and all over the place(Imagine Anna from frozen waking up hair but blonde).She sat up and turned and put her feet on their cold wooden floor. She got up and put on one of Bart's shirt's.They had two bathrooms.One was in the hall's which was the guest bathroom which was for the guest's and the other one was Bart and Mandy's bathroom(The bedroom has a door on the right,that's the bathroom)The guest bathroom was painted white, it had a bath/shower that was white and had a sink with a towel hanger that had a red towel. Bart and Mandy's bathroom was painted red and it had a big shower and next to it was a closet full of towels*whisper* and a few pads and it had a sink. The dining room was paintedgreen and whitish yellow and it had a black couch and a tv .Mandy took a shower and got dressed. She wore a nice long yellow sundress with a pair of yellow flipflops and put her hair in a nice French braid. Mandy had a black BMW. Mandy went to her car and drove to iris(1) (iris one is the one who married Barry) and Barry's house for a summer lunch she was invited.Barry and iris's house was a medium sized house in the suburbs, it was painted white with green grass.It was 10:00 am. As soon as she entered the house she was tackled by a red and black haired streak. It was Jai and iris(2)(she was named after the first iris).She stepped back from the force of those two. Jai was wearing a orange t-shirt with short jeans and orange gym shoes and his black hair was still spiky.Iris(2) was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a red skirt with cute small light up yellow shoes that light up to red and she had cute pigtails.They were both still hugging her talking a million miles an hour when wally came to see if the twins were choking Mandy on accident again.Wally was wearing a white v-neck shirt with short jeans with black shoes and his hair still red. Wally was able to get the twins to let go of Mandy after like 3 minutes,and said "Oh gosh Mandy I'm sorry,you know how much these two love you". Mandy laughed and said "You don't need to apologizing, My mom was a home daycare for a living, and I'm a special ED teacher, so I pretty much live with kids". Jai took Mandy's hands and started walking her to the backyard. The backyard is a normal sized backyard with a slide,swing, and a small playhouse with a kids table next to it. Jai began to pull Mandy towards the swing's and excitedly said "Come on Mandy, lets go play on the swing", but Iris(2) grabbed Mandy's hand and began to pull her to the playhouse and said "No,Mandy is going to play with me".Before anything could get outa hand Mandy said "Hold on a minute, I'm sorry but I am going to hang out with the Adult's today but I promise the next time I babysit you guy's we can play all day if you want,ok" The twins smiled and said at the same time "OK" and ran off to play on the playground but jai stopped for a second and turned and kissed Mandy's hand and sped off. Mandy turned to go to the Dinner room which was next to the kitchen.The dinner room was a normal sized dinner room that was painted green and had a family table with 6 chairs and next to the table was a kids table with 2 chairs. Barry,Iris(I ),Wally,and Linda were all sitting in dinner room.Barry was wearing a blue shirt and short pants,Iris(1) was was wearing pink shirt and a long skirt,and linda was wearing a purple shirt and a long black skirt and Meloni was in a blue shirt and short jeans. Mandy smiled and sat beside iris(1) and Linda. Wally started the conversation by saying "so Barry when will the pizza get here" Barry laughed a little and said "well, we ordered 8 pizza's so it's going to be a while. About two hours later the pizza finally came as everyone was eating. The twins were eating at the kids table and the adults at the adult table. The twins were putting two pizzas together to make a pizza sandwich, Mandy turned and saw the pizza sandwich and laughed. Meloni saw this and a thought went to her mind, Meloni asked " so Mandy, are you and Bart thinking about having kids anytime soon". Everyone froze except the twins who were still eating. Mandy looked shocked and after a few seconds wipe everyone looked at her wanting to hear what she had to say. " I...I mean in the future maybe but not for a while. I mean Bart is now the flash so now wouldn't be a good time especially since Owen mercer(Bart's bro)and inertia both still both believe they are in love with me, and president thawne(Bart's grandpa)trying to turn everyone against heroes so he can kill Bart, so yeah that makes it not a good time to start a family" Mandy said with anxiety and nervousness. After a few hours there Mandy went home she changed into her pajamas which was a lacy black thin strapped tank top and short light pink Shorts with black hearts on them and her blonde hair was in a ponytail. She couldn't stop thinking about what meloni had asked. Mandy was in Bart and her's bathroom brushing her teeth when she looked back in the mirror and " No, everything is going to be fine, I'm pretty sure Bart wore protection last night.

A month had past and there was something different about Mandy. She didn't notice but others have. She was having headaches a lot more and she kept getting nauseous and once and awhile she vomited and she was eating a bit more then usual . She said it was most likely nothing and didn't think anything of it. Mandy woke up at around 7:30 and ran to the Bathroom and vomited in the toilet for like 5 minutes. " what is up with me, this is the fourth time this week I've had puked in the morning". Mandy went to the kitchen to go have breakfast. The kitchen was a average Size and had black cabinets and grey painted walls, with a black table that had 6 black chairs. After she ate she looked at the calendar to check off another of no Bart *sigh* She missed him so badly. But she noticed something, wait that can't be I should have had my time of the month. Wait headaches,nausea,morning sickness,eating a lot, and no time of the month. This isn't good, ok wait it could be a false alarm,yeah that's it I'll just take the test and it will be negative and I will laugh about this later yeah. Mandy left and went to the pharmacy and got two tests and when she was paying for them the cashier gave her a smile and said good luck. When Mandy left the pharmacy she felt like she was being watched, it was probably nothing. After Mandy took the tests she had to wait for 20 minutes because each were 10 minutes. It was the longest 20 minutes of her life. When the timer she had set went off she almost felt like she couldn't breathe. She slowly walked towards the tests that were a napkin on the kitchen table and saw that both were... positive. She...she was pregnant, oh gosh Bart must have forgot protection the night before he left, they were both lost in the moment they just completely forgot. Oh gosh how is she going to tell Bart and what if the baby

A few weeks had past and Bart was coming back tonight. She had been super nervous the whole time. She had moments that she almost spilled the beans a few time but thankfully still no one except her knows but she still kinda feels like someone is watching her. It was 7: 00 at night so bart would be home any time and everything is set up. I was in a little bit big for me country shirt and short shorts with a lazy french braid. She turned around to get something when she was hugged from behind. " Bart, oh I've missed you" Mandy said with excitement as she turned and hugged Bart. Bart smiled and hugged back and said " I missed you too babe, anything exciting happen". Mandy smiled to herself in her mind but actually just shrugged and said in a boring tone " nope, it was pretty boring". Bart just smiled and said " hey what can I say it was probably boring because I wasn't here" mandy smirked and hit his arm playfully. " come on I order Pizza". Mandy dragged Bart to the kitchen, Bart of course chowed down but as he was eating he slowed down to watch Mandy as she was closing down almost as much as him, Mandy noticed him staring so she slowed down and acted normal, Bart looked weirded out and asked " babe are you ok" she smiled and said "yeah" She noticed he was still in his suit, perfect. " hey babe why don't you go change, there is a present in our room that I got you" she said with a smile. Bart looked suspiciously at Mandy and went to their room with Mandy following him And found a shoebox on their bed. He lifted the opening to find... a small baby onesie that was red and had a flash symbol on it with a cardboard sign on it saying " congrats Flash you're soon going to be daddy flash" Bart stood there for a minute. Mandy hugged him from behind and and said " I know this is a bad time to have a baby but... surprise" Bart turned to look at her, and he smiled grabbed Mandy and twirled her in the air. Mandy giggled and said " Bart stop,you might hurt the baby". Bart set her down with the biggest smile she had ever seen and went to his knees to her stomach which had a little bump " how many far are you" Mandy giggled " About 7 weeks" she said. Bart laughed still looking at the mother of his child stomach " you are kinda big for 7 weeks aren't you" Mandy started to cry do to mood swings and she fell to her knees crying " How could you say that Bart, I'm at a normal weight for 7 weeks, if you don't want a fat wife I'll leave" she started to walk away " babe I'm sorry I didn't mean that I was Kidding, you look great for 7 weeks" Bart screamed trying to stop his hormonal wife. Mandy stopped and sniffed from the crying " Really" Bart smiled " Of course babe, your glowing". Mandy smiled and hugged him " Don't ever call me fat again,now how are we going to tell our families".

It has been a few weeks and they have told Mandy's family and of course they were excited but now Mandy and Bart have to tell his family. Everyone was there. Barry,Iris(1),Wally,Linda,Jay Garrick,Joan Garrick, Max mercury,meloni,jai and iris(2). Everyone was outside in Mandy and Bart's backyard. Their background with green grass, they had a grill and a deck with a table and lots of chairs with a umbrella under it. After dinner,The twins were running around playing tag,the adults were sitting under the umbrella. Mandy was wearing a red sundress so no one could see the bump,it was hardly noticeable but just in case. " So how are the twins doing in school " Mandy asked while eating chocolate cake practically devouring it since she was craving chocolate more than ever. " well iris(2) is doing good but when I was signing jai up he asked me to add that your his future wife" linda said with a laugh,Mandy laughed at jai's crush on her and said "I can't believe he is in 1st grade, it feels like yesterday when he first saw me and took all your flowers from the garden and give them to me" Linda laughed " yeah I kinda find it scary that he still has a crush on you" Bart went behind Mandy and whispered to her that it was ready and she smiled and nodded and Bart screamed " Hey max come here" Max looked confused but walked up with everyone watching to see what was happening" hey Bart something up" Bart smiled and said " yeah max I need you to wear this" Bart gave him a hat but not showing what was on the front like a parent hiding a present from their child. Max looked a little curious, he took it from Bart like he was trading something with Bart and he was trading back at the same. Max turned the hat and had the most shocked look Mandy had ever seen. The hat was white and on the front was stitched "Future Grandpa, well technically" max then smiled and put it on and gave Bart the biggest hug he could give, and Bart couldn't breathe. He let go of Bart and sped to Mandy and hugged her lightly not wanting to hurt the baby. Max let go and turned to everyone showing them the hat. The girls screamed and hugged Mandy just like if they were teenage girls seeing a rockstar and the boys smiled and patted Bart on the back but jai and iris(2) had no idea what was going on. Mandy went to both of them and bent down to their height while Bart was still being pat on the back. " what's wrong you two" the twins looked at Mandy with a confused face " I don't understand why is everyone freaking out" jai said with a confused voice " well me and Bart are going to have a baby" Mandy said with excitement but jai just looked at Bart with a furious face and sped to Bart and jumped on his back and Bart screamed a little do to not knowing why a child was on his back and Jai started screaming while trying to "hurt" Bart " you got my future wife pregnant, I may not know how to have a baby but all I know is that I don't want step kids". Most of the adults started laughing their heads off, Wally then trying to get Jai off Bart's back. Meloni went behind Mandy and said in a sarcastic " So not having kids for a while right" Mandy just smiled and laughed.

5 months pregnant and Mandy was a bit noticeable. Bart and her were setting up for a gender reveal party.mandy was wearing a blue and pink long dress with the top having frizzles on it. Bart was wearing a shirt that was blue and pink and on the blue side it said "dad that teaches maybe son how to defend" and the pink side said "dad that punches maybe daughters future boyfriends" and wore long jeans. They were finding out the gender by the cake that was on the counter in the kitchen. The kitchen had a lot of decorations. There were pink and blue plates, lots of pink and blue balloons,and on the table was pink and blue Hershey kisses,and there was a sign that said "gamer or designer". Bart turned to see Mandy looking at the cake that was pink and blue and it said "we are here for the sex" and yes obviously Bart made that line up. Bart went and hugged Mandy from behind with his hands on Mandy's 5 month stomach bump." I can't believe you convinced me to have the l cake to say that" she said turning her head with a smirk looking into his green eyes and him looking into her's. " hey what can I say I'm convinced" Bart smiling and giving her a wink. A few hours later everyone was there. Their friends and family. Everyone was eating dinner which was pizza since Mandy has been in love with pizza a lot more.Jenni(Bart's actual cousin)was talking and laughing with Bart, Mandy was talking to max laughing at something he said as well, pretty much everyone was having a good time well except Jai,he just stared at Bart still mad that he is going to have a step son or daughter when he marries Mandy as that usually on his mind. "Jenni I'm 24 I'm not that old" Bart said laughing at jenni teasing him for being older than her by a bit(I don't really know if he is I'm just guessing) Bart then saw that everyone had finished eating so he got up and said " well Mandy should we find out what the sex is" he said with a happy yet nervous smile. Mandy took a breath and smiled and nodded. Everyone got their phones out and started videotaping the happy couple and their future bundle of joy. They both got up to the counter and picked up the knife and both looked at each other and smiled as they cut the right side cake to find...blue they are going to have a boy. Mandy gasped and Bart was in shock, Mandy turned and hugged Bart and then went back to get a piece they both got a piece when max noticed something " Bart cut me that piece please" he said with curiosity. Bart looked a little weirded out but did what max said. Mandy also went to watch. Oh gosh it was also pink everyone froze."Bart...are we having twins" Mandy said breaking the silence with a straight face "yep" Bart said. The girls in the room started screaming and the boys went to pat Bart's back. Oh this was going to be fun.

Mandy was six months and with Bart sitting together with their hands on her big stomach that looked almost 7 months thanks to the newest upcoming Allen twins in the family. To be honest they didn't even guess twins before, they should have since Bart's dad and aunt dawn were twins. They were looking at the newest nursery. It was were the guest room used to be. It was painted blue on the left side and pink on the right and on the left side was a blue baby crib and on the left was a pink baby crib,on the wall on top of the cribs was a sign that said with irony "expect the unexpected" and there was a wooden rocking chair. "What about Caitlin and Cisco"( haha if you watch the flash you would get it) " nope" Mandy said with confidence that those were not going to be their children's names. "Uhh maybe tinkerbell and Peter" Mandy suggested since that was her favorite childhood characters growing up " nope" Bart loved Mandy but that their children were not going to be named on a disney movie. "It will come when they are born hopefully" Mandy said with a smile " Yeah your right "Just as Bart said that they. They both felt two things kick their hands. " Bart oh my gosh they just kicked" Mandy said with excitement Bart looked amazed and bent down to his wife stomach and kissed it and said " you two live in a crazy family,you two are related to Barry Allen and eobard thawne which causes a lot of conflict but I promise that I will do my best to keep you two safe"

Bart finally had everything handled. He would only be the flash if it was an emergency that affected the planet until their children were ready to run alongside him well if they had powers which they most likely do. Wally was going to be another super speedster filling in for Bart's small savings like bank robberies. Wally was going to be blink yes Bart told him that name sucked but Wally didn't care and said " it makes sense I'm faster then you can blink". His amazing wife was 8 months pregnant and everything was going great. Bart got a text from Mandy saying that she wanted applesauce and bananas yes she mixed them together but Bart didn't question since Mandy almost threw him through the wall last time he did. He got that text after work so he got them after work and went home. "Mandy babe I got your apple sauces and bananas" he shouted as he entered the door. But when he entered, no one answered. He went inside all the way in the house to find it trashed. The pictures were shattered and on the ground,the chairs in the kitchen were all mostly broken beside the other two chairs that weren't. The nursery was crooked and had all the future babies picture frames were broken as well. He looked all around the house but He couldn't find Mandy but He did find Mandy's phone broken and a note in the nursery on the floor saying " I'm back, hope you enjoyed your time with Mandy because you're never going to see her again because she's Mine, signed the newest reverse flash". He is going to pay. He got his flash suit on and speed to batman for help since he is the best detective.

Mandy was wearing a red t-shirt that said feeding for three and long jeans and she had her blonde hair in a ponytail.Mandy was cleaning the nursery a bit more when she felt like she was being watched again, ok that's it I'm telling bart she told herself in her mind. She saw a red streak outside her window that she new wasn't Bart somehow. Mandy went to call Bart but before she get to contacts inertia or now known as reverse flash took her phone and crushed it.He was wearing the reverse flash suit but took the mask face off so Mandy could see him. Mandy turned to run but he picked her up bridal style with anger in his eye. "Let go,I told you I don't love you" he growled and sped to somewhere else. He took her to his new lair. It had a huge computer and a few cages and it was cave.He put her in one of the cages and smiled a crazy smile "you look beautiful,even though those are Bart's children I will help you raise them as if they are my own." She couldn't believe him,he kidnapped her AGAIN and expected her just to smile and act as his perfect wife " your sick Thad(that's his name), these are Bart's and my children and Bart and me are going to raise them". Thad growled and had his arm in the air but realized what he was doing and put his arm down and took a deep breath and began to walk back and forth. After a minute he stopped and turned to Mandy " look I don't want to hurt you because I love you but if you keep being a bad girl then you will have to get a punishment so if I were you I would be a good girl ok" wow she didn't the think he would become anymore more yandere but she was wrong. About an hour later Mandy was becoming scared. Where was Bart, he should have been here by now. Thad was on his computer and after a few minutes on it he turned and walked to Mandy. He smiled and entered the cage with Mandy in it and went to touch Mandy's huge stomach but she turned away from him. He growled and grabbed Mandy's wrist and turned her to face him and forcefully kissed her and while he was kissing her he put his hand on her stomach even with her trying to push him away. There was alert sign on his computer,he let go of the kids and vibrated through the cage to see what was up. Just when he did another red streak came and crashed into thad and punched him. It was the flash or as Mandy knew him as Bart. Thad growled and the fight began. Flash ran outside so reverse flash was distracted. While they were both distracted max got Mandy out of the cage. "Are you ok Mandy" blink said while making sure she was ok "yeah he thankfully didn't want to hurt me or the A twins"(they are calling them the A twins which stands for Allen twins) max nodded and picked me up and brought me to me and Bart's house. Max went to go see him if Bart needed help. Bart and Thad were racing while punching each other. Bart and Thad were in Paris then Spain then back to Thad's lair again. "Mandy is mine,and I will get your twins, I think they will be great sidekicks" Thad said mocking Bart while trying to get him to stop focusing on running so Bart would slow down, Bart punched Thad and that caused Thad to hit his head and Bart grabbed thad's neck and brought him to meta jail(sorry I'm not good at fight scenes) "Mandy will never be yours and you will never touch Mandy and my children and don't even try to touch or see my Family ever again ". Bart said with anger max came just in time to see this "well I guess I'm too late" max said . Mandy was walking back and forth with worry in her eyes for her husband. Bart came back with bruises and cuts and his suit having tares in it and him limping a bit. "Bart oh gosh sit down I'll go get the kit" Mandy said while going to get the kit. Bart took his shirt off for Mandy to get all the cuts and went to sit down on their couch. Mandy came back to help Bart, she was putting a bandage over Bart's arm which had a big cut and was bleeding a bit "Are you and the A twins ok" Bart said making sure they were ok "yes we are all ok, what happened to max" Bart sighed with relief knowing his family was ok "he went back home to see if his daughter was ok" Mandy nodded as she finished healing bart as much as she could. Bart got up and hugged Mandy while trying not to squeeze the twins while hugging his pregnant wife.

Mandy was 9 months and could be heading to the hospital any time Mandy was wearing . Bart and Mandy were at Wally and Linda's house. Jai and iris(2) were playing outside while the adults were inside just talking. ".So are they going to age faster like Bart did" Linda asked with worry since she knows the scare of raising speedster's "actually batman and Barry found a way for them to age like normal children, it's a miracle I was so worried about that but they actually found a way,all I had to do was take a pill and boom they age normally" Mandy said with happiness over her children aging normally. Linda smiled as she looked down to see her daughter iris(2) hugging her legs. Jai was stealing his mom's wedding ring while his sister was distracting their mom. Jai then went to Mandy and went on one knee" Mandy I don't care that I'll have to have step twins will you marry me" Mandy laughed while Bart looked jealously at Jai " Jai I'm sorry but I'm happily married and Linda I think your son stole your ring again" Mandy said with a nervous smile and laugh over the awkwardness. Linda swatted jai over the head " Jai this is the fourth time you have stolen my ring and proposed" Linda gave him a overused angry mom face at him. Bart laughed at Wally "hey Wally he doesn't stop on the girls he is interested in" Wally smacked Bart over his head, Bart then smiled and went to his pregnant wife and put his arm around her and her relaxing her head on his chest. "Who wants chocolate cake's" Linda said since they did finish dinner and dessert sounded good "oh I would love some" Mandy said with excitement but... Mandy screamed and fell to her knees in pain holding her stomach and a puddle of water under her"Mandy what's wrong did your water break, oh gosh I'm not ready" Bart screamed going to his wife's level of height. "Obviously Bart if you didn't see the puddle and it doesn't matter if you're ready because apparently the twins don't care and they are ready and I swear if you don't bring me to the hospital I will make sure you don't eat candy ever again ". Linda picked up iris(2) and Wally picked up Jai so Bart would have a clearer way to get Mandy to the hospital and so Jai wouldn't try to follow them. Bart picked Mandy up bridal style and brought her to the hospital.

It's been 10 hours and Everyone knew she in labor but they just had to wait because they are pretty sure that Mandy only wants her husband and the doctors and nurses. Poor Bart was being screamed at by Mandy while getting his hand crushed "Bart you will not be sleeping on the bed for,I can't believe you did this to me" Mandy screamed in pain while going through childbirth "ok Mrs.Allen we need you push one more time alright" The doctor said with his hands ready for the baby to come,You could hear the first baby crying already since his head was out first. Mandy pushed and screamed just wanting this to be over so she could hold her two children, The first one was out. " It"s a boy, now let's get the second one out " The doctor said while handing a nurse nearby the baby boy. 2 minutes later. "AHHHHHHHHHH" Mandy screamed and pushed one last time "It's a girl,congratulation Mr and Mrs Allen on your beautiful twins" The doctor said while nurse was cleaning the girl and the boy. The babies were both clean and screaming making Mandy's heart break from wanting them to stop and cuddle them just as much as bart did. "Do you want to hold them both since well you gave birth to them " The nurse asked Mandy looking at the newest Allen twins and was unable to speak so she nodded, the nurse smiled and nodded and gave them to her. The two stopped crying as they finally were in their mother's arms as they drifted off to sleep,Mandy couldn't believe that these two amazing babies were made by her and bart,while she was holding and staring at the little road runner's to be she finally picked the perfect names for them "Bart I've got the perfect names what about Leonard Max Allen and Lydia Meloni Allen".They both have met leonard snart and they couldn't say he wasn't a genius because he has gotten through a lot and was a good man deep down in his heart and He has actually saved Mandy a few times but he blaming it on the fact saying she was good looking but really they knew it was because he didn't really want people to do as much as he led on and Lydia was Mandy's great grandmother,Mandy was originally going to be named lydia but they chose mandy as soon as they saw her,Her great grandma always said what she believed and didn't care what other's thought and she was very strong willed,one time she had a murderer in her house that ordered her to make him lunch so obviously she did with no fear in her eye's while she was making the man lunch she had a big knife hidden next to her where only she could see and get. Bart nodded and had the biggest smile "I love them and the names are perfect" Bart said just staring at the newest additions."would you like to hold them" Mandy said while handing them to him. Bart held both of them and just smiled and stared. "You did Amazing babe" Bart said looking at his sweaty tired out wife.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 3 am in the morning and Bart and Mandy Allen were sleeping in their bed when they heard a loud cry of a 4-month-old baby and then after a few seconds, another loud cry of another 4-month-old baby hit their ear's. Bart and Mandy both sighed and got up and walked tiredly to the nursery of Max and Meloni.

Meloni was the look-alike of her dad and her grandma.Meloni Allen had her dad and grandma's thick brown hair and had her dads bright green eyes like her dad. Max Allen had his dad's and grandma's thick hair but he had his mom's blonde-gold hair color(Little fact:newborns have little hair when born then they lose it then grow it back to the natural color they have until older example: when born they have brown hair then they lose it then grow new hair which is blonde until like 13 it turns brown and newborns eye colors change until like 6 months,I won't go by real-life logic I'll use cartoon logic) and he had his dad's green eye's.he looked like a male version of his twin but with blonde hair and green eyes.

The nursery was a medium sized room,it was painted blue on the left side and pink on the left with two rocking chairs that were blue and pink as well and two cribs one on the right was blue and the one on the left with a diaper change section ready for a number two(yeah I made a bad joke deal with it). Meloni and max were wearing baby PJ pants that said "yes we are twins and no we aren't identical.

Bart picked up Meloni and Mandy picked up Max.Both were diaper changed and being fed by their parents, Bart was bottle feeding Meloni and Mandy was breastfeeding Max. After they were fed they were both being rocked in the arms of their parents slowly falling asleep and Meloni fell asleep first so Bart put Meloni in her pink crib. Bart turned and saw that Mandy had gotten out of the rocking chair and was just holding Max in her arms while Max's eyes were slowly going down from exhaustion.

'I can't believe how great a family I have' Bart thought with a smile as he went behind Mandy and put his chin on Mandy's head since he was taller and wrapped his arms around Mandy's waist rocking back and forth trying to help get max to go to sleep. After max fell asleep Mandy put him down in his crib. Mandy looked at both her children "I can't believe how much they look like you" Mandy whispered so she doesn't wake them "Hey come on don't give me all the credit you gave birth to them and gave max his hair color".

"Oh gosh I am so tired," Mandy said as she left part with the twins to go to sleep.Bart was in front of the cribs watching them sleep and said " One day you two will save the world, I know it" he said with a smile as he left to go join his wife in falling back asleep.

It was a stormy day and Mandy and Bart were trying to get their children ready for a family gathering. Max was wearing a red onesie that said "I was planned" and Meloni wore a white onesie said, "I wasn't ."Do we have the diaper's" Amanda said buckling in her 6-month-year-old daughter that was trying to get her mom's hand to eat since she was teething "Uh hold on...check" Bart said as he was looking through the baby's diaper bag while max was in his car seat.

Max decided it would be fun to grab Bart's hair as he was going through the bag "Hey,max no let go of daddy's hair" Bart said calmly trying to get his son to let go of his hair "Haha Bart he is only 6 months, he isn't that strong just pull his hand away" Mandy said in the shotgun seat, Bart realized Mandy was right so he took max's hands off his hair,Max and Meloni laughed at Bart for not realizing it sooner.

"See Mandy I told you,they do get what their doing" Bart said like a child tattle tailing on another kid, Mandy turned and saw not the laughing children but the innocent, angel children that didn't do a thing wrong, Bart's mouth was open form how those two kids could act so innocent. "Bart, they were probably laughing at something else for a second, they are just kids" Mandy

said looking at art like he was crazy.

'Those little trickster's' Bart thought. About an hour later it was still raining and storming outside, during the car ride Bart had to drive(and yes part normally gets speeding tickets when he drives nothing else but speeding tickets) and mandy moved to the back in the middle while they were driving because the twins started crying because they were scared of the thunder and lightning."Come on you two how can you be scared of lightning that's literally your great-grandpa's superhero symbol" Mandy said as they were pulling up to their destination.

They were going to a family gathering. Everyone there.Barry, Iris(1), wally, Linda, Jai, iris(2), Jenni, Meloni, and max and Bart and Mandy were just a few steps from the door. When they left the car they made sure the twins didn't get wet at all by putting blankets that they had in case of it raining or the twins got cold and put the blankets over them. When they entered they were immediately crowd by the family gushing over the twins well except jail and iris, they were jealously looking at the other twins.

Max mercury got to hold baby Max and Meloni got to hold baby Meloni first, now it's not like the family hasn't seen the babies oh no they have visited them multiple times it's just the family can't get enough of their cuteness but jail and iris(2) have been acting different since the Allen twins have arrived.Everyone except jai and iris(who were in the kitchen not far from sight)were in the living room googling over the baby twins.

The babies were still being held by max and Meloni. "They look just like you Bart" max says playing with baby max toes as baby max giggled"Yeah a lot of people have told me" Bart says with a proud grin "I just hope they aren't like you" Wally said who is on Bart's left "Hey what do you mean by that" Bart says with a childish sad face,Meloni was still holding baby Meloni and said "Bart, you were a very...active as a child,it was a challenge for your dad to catch you,how are you going to catch both speedster's who are faster than don and dawn were at this age,well at least that's what Batman thinks" Meloni said wondering how her son is going to catch two little speedster's that are the fastest born speedster twins yet, Baby Meloni took Melanie's hand started chewing on her hand Meloni smiled at her granddaughter that looked like a replica of her and her son.

"They are getting close to crawling but they haven't run yet so I'm pretty sure I got time before they run," Bart said and Meloni just smiled thinking 'You have no idea but how much you sound like your father'. Mandy noticed that jai and iris(2) were not there in the room "Hey where are jai and iris(2)" Mandy asked kinda missing the two twins that look nothing like "Oh they are in the kitchen" Linda said as Mandy got up to go see the west twins. Mandy went to the kitchen to find jai and iris(2) sitting looking depressed and ignored.

Mandy knew something was wrong, ever since her children were born they have been acting distant "Hey you two what's wrong" Mandy said as she took a seat next to them.They looked mad at her,jai turned away and said "Why do you care, you have max and Meloni, you don't love us anymore" iris(2) looked away as well. Mandy finally got why they were acting different, they were jealous of Max and Meloni,how did she not see it sooner "What are you two talking about,I love you two and I always will but Max and Meloni have a special connection with me the same as your parents do with you, your parents love you more than Max and Meloni,you see a mother and baby grow close to each other during pregnancy so it makes a special bond and the dad has some of it as well but I promise no matter what I will love you two" Mandy said with her hands on their shoulders " what if they don't like us" iris(2) said with a scared voice.

Mandy smiled and said "Are you kidding they are going to love you guys, you guys are going to be the ones they look up to, in fact, did you know that Bart looked up to your dad when they were both young" Mandy said with a kind smile trying to get them to understand. Jai and iris(2) looked at Mandy with a shocked expression "really" they both asked in unison, Mandy smiled and nodded. Before Mandy could blink the west twins sped to her children.

Mandy walked to the living room and saw the west twins playing with the Allen twins that were now off Meloni and max's lap and now on the ground just laying on their stomachs. They have been trying to crawl for a while now but just haven't gotten the hang of it, they are able to stand on all fours but they fall when they try to crawl. Jenni asked Bart " so are you going to teach them our language"(in the comics in the future they create a new language for everyone in the future but not in this future so only Jenni and Bart and Meloni(1) know the language) Bart hasn't thought of it at all " well yeah, in case someone from our time and only knows that language like you did" Bart said as Jenni and Bart looked at each other remembering how hard it was for her to learn English.

The adults just admired how the West twins and Allen twins were playing "Come on Meloni crawl, you can do it" Iris(2) said trying to get baby Meloni to crawl to her and jai got an idea "hey lets get them to race I bet Max is faster" Jai said with a grin "Don't expect them to race that fast they are still just crawling" Iris(1) said as they were lining the baby's up so they can race " Ready, set, go" iris(2) and jai said at the same time.

Everyone watched to see if the Allen twins would really crawl. Max is the first to go on all fours then Meloni saw her brother on all fours and then got on all fours.They both began to crawl and everyone eyes were wide open and their mouths wide open as well then something even more shocking happened.The twins only crawled a couple steps then they...speed crawling.

Everyone only saw red and white blurs going around the house and could hear them giggling. "Come on speedster's go get them before they leave the house," Mandy said in a panic. Bart, Wally, Barry, Max, and Jenni sped off to go get the speeding babies,jai and iris(2) were held back by Linda. It took like 1 minutes of them running to catch the twins to catch them. They were all breathless trying to catch their breaths. Bart was holding max as max was chewing on his hand as if nothing happened and max mercury was holding Meloni as she was crying and putting her arms out to her mama so she would hold her. Everyone stood silently except Meloni for a few seconds.

Mandy came back to her senses and heard her baby's cry and walked and took her baby Meloni from max mercury and when Meloni was in her mamas arms she stopped crying and just smiled at her mama " oh Meloni, it's ok mamas got you,it must have been scary to speed for the first time" Mandy cuddled and babied her baby. The women looked more shocked than the men " Mandy, don and dawn speeded at 5, Jai and iris(2) were 6, and Jenni and Bart were both 4 which means they are the youngest speedsters yet" iris(1) said with a shocked look. Mandy and Bart looked at each other with fear.

The twins first birthday finally arrived and both Mandy and Bart's family were there. The twins were speeding everywhere, The Allen's and the hamilton's(and yes they are descendants of Alexander Hamilton) were all enjoying the 1st birthday party but one of the mandy's brother was not there due to being in the military. Her whole family knew she married a superhero."Bart, the Tasmanian devil(max) is on in the fridge again" Mandy shouted to bar while trying to get her daughter to stop crying from being jealous of her brother getting more attention than her by trying to get her mamas attention by hugging her mama's legs.

Bart sped to the fridge and just as he got there max fell off the fridge and bar caught him before he could hit his head "Max come on buddy you can't do that" Bart told his 1-year-old son while holding him"bah baaah boooo" Max spat out trying to speak to his dad, Bart just smiled and hugged his son "oh come on bud I'm trying to be mad at you so stop being so cute". As Mandy was trying to catch her cute little walking daughter.

The twins learned to walk when their parents were asleep, mandy and Bart woke up to Meloni and Max on top of their parent's stomachs "How did they get out" Mandy said as the twins giggled and got off the bed and just started walking with no problems.

When mandy caught her daughter she felt little arms around her.It was her 10-year-old nephew Deacon, he looked just like all the boys in the Hamilton family and his dad's side of the family.He had brown hair and blueish green eyes just like his mom."Aunt Mandy, did you miss me" Iris(1) then walked and asked to take Meloni for a bit and mandy gave Meloni to her.Mandy kneeled down to deacon's hit and messed up his hair, deacon hugged her and giggled "Nope"(It's a rwby reference) she said with a smile as deacon smiled and giggled then deacon's 8-year-old little sister Charlene rae DeYoung(the dads last name) but everyone calls her rae came and hugged her.

Rae looked like a mini version of her mom and aunt and acted like her aunt Mandy, she had blonde hair and had green eyes like her dad, she was creative and carefree and sang every minute of every day and she had ADHD and loved to read and was shy with new people. Everyone in the family calls her Mandy jr. once and awhile just to bother Mandy's sister which is Rae's mom jean.

Jean was almost the opposite of mandy, she was scheduled, social and was super active and Deacon was just like his mom but he loved to built things just like his dad. Mandy felt bad for rae, she understood what it was like to have an older relative that others compare you to, she was stilled called jean once and awhile.Mandy and jean were super close and so were deacon and rae.Mandy tickled rae,rae giggled and ran off.Mandy smiled as deacon chased after she and mandy went to see how max was, max was walking to Mandy's brother Devin's 6-year-old daughter Adeline who was eating a cookie.

Adeline looked like a china doll, she was a replica of her mother with blue eyes, she had long braided strawberry blonde hair just like her mom and bright blue eyes like her dad, and she had her mom's snow white skin.

Her brother mike's son Jaxon was playing with Adeline. Jaxon was a curly black haired boy with some chub, he looked like mike with black hair and he acted just like mike, he was sweet and could hardly hurt anyone.

Johnnys wife and daughter Abby was also there. Abby was a sweet girl with brown wavy hair and blue eyes just like her dad, she loved fireworks and causing trouble though she never meant to hurt anyone many called her the female johnny.

Mandy heard a knock on the door,when she opened the door and saw her brother johnny who was supposed to be in the army " JOHNNY" Mandy hugged her brother "oh my gosh what are you doing here,you didn't leave the army did you,you know that's illegal" Johnny laughed "No Mandy,I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you that I get a vacation off for a month and don't worry Megan(his wife, to be honest, Mandy thought Megan acted just like Anna from Frozen and loved her like a real sister like she did with all her brother and sister in laws) knows"

Mandy laughed "Hey guess who is here," Mandy said just as Megan ran hugged johnny "Johnny, "I missed you" and then his daughter Abby hugged him too. All of Mandy's family hugged johnny.Johnny hugged all of them and got to mandy "Mandy I haven't seen my nephew and niece yet" Mandy gasped "oh yeah you haven't, come on".

Mandy dragged johnny to Bart in the kitchen "Johnny this is Max and Meloni" Bart was holding max and Meloni as max tried to steal one of Meloni's toy's, johnny laughed at seeing his niece and nephew fighting, Bart then noticed johnny "Hey man it's been awhile huh" Bart said to his friend/brother-in-law.

Johnny laughed and nodded and picked up max from Bart "Wow Bart did you clone these two to look like you " They laughed "Max would look just like Bart if he had reddish-brown hair" "Mandy a lot of people when you were younger would say to mom that they wished they had hair like that" .

Mandy never remembered that but was told that often since her hair was so white as a child now it was gold.Max then began to try to get down so he could run off, johnny let max go and as soon as he did 'ZOOM' He ran off, Bart sighed and gave Meloni to Mandy and sped to go catch his son, Meloni laughed and hugged her mommy.

"Mandy I have to be honest, something big is going to happen and I have to tell you, you see it...it has something to do with metas...President Thawne is planning on killing all the meta's, that includes children.He want's the army to help, it's being held a secret so meta's will not expect it " johnny said sadly looking at his niece eating her mom's hair, Mandy froze for a few seconds then looked at Meloni and hugged her.

"Mandy, I promise I will do anything I can to protect them, I lied to president thawne so you have more time to prepare,I would lie over a million things if it keeps my family safe" Mandy had a tear in her right eye holding her daughter a little tighter and said "don't tell anyone until after the twins eat their cake, this will probably be the last peaceful moment without worry in everyone's mind" johnny nodded. Everyone had their cameras, johnny was holding his daughter. Mandy brought the two twin cakes with the number one on it, the lights went off and after they sang Happy birthday both the twins started munching down on the cake.

After a few hours later Johnny told everyone what was happening. Everyone was pretty much looking at Max and Meloni. After everyone left the twins were asleep in their cribs,Mandy and Bart were in the kitchen trying to think of what to do "Maybe we can move to Gotham or Metropolis" "Mandy that wouldn't stop them from finding them,they don't understand that we have to keep our powers a secret so they just keep using them and president thawne is now able to detect people with the speed force" Bart said in frustration "Wait, Bart what if we got Batman to help us block our town from the detecting speed force " Mandy suggested.Bart looked at his wife and smiled and picked her up and twirled her around "Mandy that's perfect" Bart kissed Mandy and they just stood there just enjoying each other until they heard two babies crying.Bart and Mandy separated and laughed "I swear those two can sense when we are wanting alone time," Bart said.They went to their children's room.Max and Meloni both stopped crying when they saw their parents and started laughing.

Bart Allen was cleaning his twins in the bath as they were splashing each other and giggling "Come on you two let's get you dry,mommy is going to be home from her Elim meeting soon and I promised that you two would at least be dressed for bed" He said as he was putting his towel on max as Meloni was trying to run off not wanting to get dry,she sped to the kitchen "Bahhba dabtbyh" Meloni squeaked trying to say she was hungry but still hasn't said her first words, neither of them have as Bart caught her and put a towel on her before she could run again,Bart picked Meloni up and sped to the bathroom max laughed and dropped his towel and tried to run off to but was blocked by Bart "haha sorry max but your old man is still faster, one day you will be but not today".

Bart sped to Max and brought the two to their room and locked it so the twins wouldn't get out since they both know how to open doors. Bart was picking out pajamas as max began to "help"(throwing clothes everywhere) Bart "Thanks, max you are so helpful" Bart says sarcastically with a smirk.Meloni saw Bart was distracted, so she sped to the door trying to open it, But didn't even look behind him to know what Meloni was doing "Meloni, princess I locked the door you aren't able to open it" still not looking at Meloni.

Meloni started crying confused on why the door was not opening "I hungwy" Meloni cried ,Bart stopped what he was doing and turned "What did you say" I hungwy" Meloni said still mad her daddy wasn't giving her food,Bart smiled and picked her up and spun her around both of them laughing,max saw this and got jealous of his sibling,Bart put Meloni down as Max sped around his daddy a few times to impress him "I faster" Max said, Bart smiled at his twins, he picked up max and spun him around too.

After he got them changed into their pj's he said: "Ok you two deserve a snack but you can't tell mommy".Meloni was wearing a pink onesie that said princess and Max were wearing a blue onesie that said night that protects the princess. Bart picked up the twins and took them to the kitchen to eat. Mandy got home late to find her husband on the couch cuddling her two children with leftover pizza on their face and leftover pizza boxes, all of them.

The twins were now 3 years old and everything was going wrong. The twins were healthy and all but speedsters were vanishing. Jay Garrick is dead, barry's dead, and most recently...max mercury, Wally has been attacked but made it out alive and now iris(2) and jai aren't allowed to go to school in case something happens there.

When Bart was called and told that max died Bart didn't talk, he just was silent. He hanged up the phone and looked at Mandy as she was watching their kids draw "Mandy max is...gone" then went to their room.Mandy saw all of it, she picked up the twins and put them in their rooms "Stay in here for a few minutes alright sonic(Meloni)and the Tasmanian devil(max)" Mandy said.

The twins nodded and started jumping on their beds, Meloni had a pink bed on the left was painted pink and max had a red bed on the right side was red, Mandy didn't even tell them to stop she just wanted to talk to Bart.

She went to their room to see Bart sitting on their bed with his hands on his face and shoulders on his knees. He wasn't crying just mourning, Mandy went on the bed and hugged Bart from behind "Bart, I'm so sorry I know how much you looked up to max" "Mandy you don't need to apologize you didn't do any of this I just can't believe he's gone, the first jay then grandpa now max heck they even tried to kill Wally" Bart said getting off the bed.

Mandy moved some of her blonde hair behind her right ear "Bart I know you are scared but we can make this work out" Bart turned to Mandy in anger " Mandy even grandpa and grandma never gone through this, my dad and aunt were raised by my grandma,she wasn't alone she had Wally and friends,that's not going to happen if I die, Mandy, No one would be able to help you because everyone hates metas and they will kill anyone who even knows any metas that include your family,my mom would be at risk so she would hardly ever be able to come help you, Linda couldn't help you since she would be watching iris(2) and Jai and Jenni isn't going to be able to train them she is in 2017 to be a superhero there,Mandy you would have to raise the twins alone and train them to control their speed which no non meta has done and I love you too much to let you go through that, grandma had Wally train dad and aunt dawn,and Barry, Wally, max and me helped iris(2) and Jai and if I died Thaddeus would know and there would be a big g chance he will try to kidnap you which means you would need to change your name, and the twins would be raised with fear" Bart said in anger and frustration and fear

Mandy got up and slapped Bart "don't say things like that Bart, everything is going to fine ok, and please quiet down we don't want the twins coming" just as she tried to call Bart down the twins came in with curiosity and innocence "mommy why is daddy yelling" max asked with his big green eyes.

Bart looked regretfully at his children for having them hear all of that. Mandy put a fake smile on and went her kids and kneeled to their height. She put her hand on her lap "babies, I'm sorry but...your grandpa max(that's what the twins call him, well called) he isn't coming back" "you mean like how grandpa Barry left"(Barry died a few months ago) Mandy shedded a tear.

She brushed her tear away " yeah like grandpa Barry".

Bart and Wally were about to leave for a mission, it was pretty dangerous and risky. Iris(2) and jai were playing with the twins as Bart was getting ready, Mandy was helping him, she gave Bart his shoes and once Bart had them on Mandy hugged him Toby and kissed him,they separated their lips and just had their noses touching "come back here when you're done" Mandy said not wanting to let him go. Bart smiled as he let Mandy go "babe I will try to get home as fast as I can" Wally saw this and tapped Bart's shoulder "let's go 'flash' " "whatever you say 'blink'"(yeah Wally actually went with that name.) The flash hugged his twins and so did blink.The flash didn't want to let go but he knew he had to. The Flash let go of his twins and looked at his family one last time and left with the blink.

It has been a week and Mandy was scared more then she has ever been. Meloni thawne was there helping Mandy with the twins.The twins were both finally asleep in their beds.Mandy and Meloni were both watching the tv on the couch to watch The Flash and Blink were fighting on the news as the news was saying how metas are evil and they are demons.

The camera was destroyed as a building fell. The news media ran off, The flash was fighting The Reverse Flash(Thaddeus Thawne the second), The reverse flash killed Wally and Bart was furious. They were hitting each other left and right with no mercy.

The reverse flash had The Flash's neck the wall " I have been waiting for this day for a long time, I killed jay, barry, max and now Wally and soon you,just give up Bart" "Never" Bart punched Thad, Thad laughed "oh Bart once you're dead I'm going to kill Jai and iris(2), then take Mandy and I will kill your twins, I was going to keep them and raise them but I don't want to take any chances,they might try to kill me when their older, Mandy won't be happy but after some time she will come to love me,you know I think I might try to have a kid with her".

Bart growled Thad vibrated his hand through Bart's heart.Bart had so many thoughts were going through his head, who would take the flash legacy, what would happen to max and Meloni, what would happen to Mandy, would his family be safe, Bart's last words were "you can kill one hero but another always comes back".

Mandy and Meloni(1) were on the couch, not saying anything just looking at the phone wondering if Bart and Wally had survived. The phone rang, Mandy jumped and grabbed the phone. After a few seconds Mandy fell to the ground crying, Meloni got up and went to the basement and turned on the security that makes it so no speedster could get in or out without the remote watches and that would hide them from the government. Even the twins couldn't get out, they would once they could control their speed and would get the watches that opened the security. Meloni took max and Meloni for a few days until both Wally and Bart's funeral.

Everyone felt horrible for Mandy, she would have to do something no one else has ever done she would need to hide the only Allen's left, she would need to teach them how to control their speed even with her having no speed herself and had to do it all alone. Mandy was going to have to hide from the government and the world.

Years later Linda and Jai and iris(2) were in hiding and so were Mandy and Max and Meloni. Jai and iris(2) were around 15, they have been able to have more freedom then Max and Meloni since they are west's and are able to control their speed, they can't teach Max and Meloni since they are too young and someone might see them walk or speed with Max and Meloni.

Max and Meloni were 8 years old. They both were still having problems with controlling their speed, they would vibrate randomly. They were both very...extroverted.

Max looked just like his dad when he was his age, the only difference is his hair color. Max had blonde hair still and had his dad's big green eye's and he was around a normal 8-year-old height. Mandy would call Max Bart a lot on accident.

Meloni looked like the smaller replica of her grandmother and her father still. She had huge brown hair and big green eyes. She was a bit shorter than max.

Mandy was working on a something big when she heard her daughter calling her. Mandy ran to her daughter upstairs as fast as she could. When she got to her daughter who was in the upstairs hallways, she tried to catch her breath "baby what's wrong" " mom, max can't stop vibrating again, he's in our room hiding in the closet".

Mandy ran to Max's room, she saw Max's and Melanie's room.It was painted red and had yellow lightning bolts on the wall, it had twin bunk beds in the middle of the room. Mandy ran to the closet and opened it to find Max holding his knees, looking like a blur, max lifted his head to see his mom and started talking so fast she couldn't understand "Max listen it's going to be ok listen to my voice and take a deep breath" Mandy kept repeating that over and over until Max stopped vibrating.

After 3 minutes max finally stopped vibrating.He hugged his mom and started crying "Mom I hate this,I wish I could control my speed" "I know honey but your speed isn't something that is easy to control" "Mom is there a speedster that could train Meloni and me" Mandy looked at her son with sorrow "Maybe one day baby, maybe one day"

Max and Meloni were 12 years old and able to control their speed but they didn't know what they could do with their speed since no one was able to train them, all they knew was how to change fast. Mandy was so close to finishing the project she was working on. Max and Meloni were both tagging each other around the house when an alarm went off.

The whole house had red lights and a fire alarm on. Max and Meloni had know idea what was going on, they never even knew they had an alarm. They both looked at each other as they heard their mom coming up the stairs from the basement, they were not allowed down there.

Mandy looked around and looked out the window to see her security system being attacked by another speedster.She looked at the floor and whispered "I knew this day would come" she walked to the twins and said "Both of you go down to the basement, there are two suits down there and put them on, after you do that you stay there until I come back down" The twins were looking at each other confused.Mandy ran to the living room.

Max found his mom but she wasn't happy, she was working on something on the tv watching the security camera's "Max I'm being serious go to the basement then I will explain everything, I am giving you permission to go to the basement"

Max grabbed Melanie's hand and went down to the basement. They both saw two suits in huge clear glass cases. The suit on the left was sheep white and had red down the middle and had yellow speed goggles and made for a boy. The right suit was white and had a red bolt going down the middle and had red speed goggles. Both looked like the impulse suit, but the right was a girl. They were both in awe, the suits were perfect.

They walked to the huge glass cases and looked at each other and smiled. They put the suits on as fast as they could. Mandy came downstair and saw her children in their new suits. Max turned and saw his mom and hugged her She smiled 'oh gosh max looks just like Bart in that suit' Mandy thought.

Meloni noticed her mom and sped in front of her "mom what's going on" Meloni asked with worry in her eyes. Mandy sighed and kneeled to their height "The reason you two were forced to be stuck here is trying to break through the security system,his name is Thaddeus but he calls himself the reverse flash , the reason I didn't allow you down here is because I have been working on ...a time machine, to bring you to the time aunt Jenni is in so she could train you and you two will be safe" " mom what about you" Meloni asked Mandy got up and turned to the time machine and turned the machine it. It was blue and swirled around and around.

She turned her head a little "look you too are in more danger then I am, I won't be able to go with you, Thad isn't like those cartoon villains, he won't go easy on you, he won't kill me he...wants me for something" Mandy said trying to explain to her kids.

There was a huge boom sound, everything shook. After everything stopped shaking a few seconds later he appeared. He was in his Reverse Flash suit, He looked around and saw Mandy and the twins "well well well, Mandy It's been a long time hasn't it, you are as gorgeous as ever" Mandy snarled and pushed her kids to the machine. She turned her head to her twins "Max, Meloni run, run and don't come back for me" Mandy pushed both of them in the time machine "MOM" Max and Meloni screamed in unison as they fell in the time machine.

After the twins went through the machine, it broke. Thad ran to the machine and started punching it trying to get it to work. After a minute of his anger, he turned and sped to Mandy.He had her throat to the wall "WHERE DID YOU SEND THEM" He screamed "I won't ever tell" Mandy said. He let her throat go "Fine since you don't want to tell me I'll just keep you then when they come back for you they will come straight to me, you will be a beautiful wife and mother to our children"


End file.
